


Tease Me Like You Do

by stallingdemons



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Comic-Con, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:39:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stallingdemons/pseuds/stallingdemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean gets a sexy snapchat and he's counting down the seconds until he can get his hands on the lady that sent it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease Me Like You Do

 

Sean glanced down at his phone, his pulse racing slightly at the little icon of a white ghost with a yellow background popup with the words  _noelliee._ He shifted in his seat, glancing over towards Norman who busily told a story about something that Sean had already lost interest in. All he wanted was to open Noelle's snapchat, but he knew better than that. She never sent appropriate pictures, always borderline X-rated. And every single one of her snaps would send Sean desperately trying to find her. 

He half regretted starting the racy battle of trying to send the most seductive pictures with the woman, he should have known that her body would send him spiraling into a mess of lust and desire. It was all fun and games until she used her pictures as a weapon against him, teasing and making him cave first to ask for  _it._  

He knew that Noelle had to be close by, he looked forward to when he would do Comic-Con tours with Norman, because with Norman close by that meant Noelle would be too. The pair were inseparable, Sean had never taken the time to pursue a friendship with his past stylists. It never crossed his mind, but sure enough, Noelle and Norman were a double threat with chaos. 

Sean didn't know if Norman knew about his dirty little secret involving his personal stylist, but what he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. It was all innocent until Sean couldn't resist her sex appeal. He sighed in relief after the hour was up, he said his goodbyes to the fans, partially feeling guilty that his mind was so consumed on the picture that could potentially lead to his destruction. He waved off Norman as he entered the room where he stuff sat, pulling out his phone, he opened her snap, a twitching sensation beginning below his waist. 

She had an insane pair of green eyes, borderline colorless, dark freckles placed ever so carefully on her face, her plump lips, and dimples that made his knees week. She stood in what appeared to be a bathroom, wearing a bright white laced bra and a pair of matching boy shorts. Her wild curls draping over the left side of her face with her lips puckering and the caption reading,  _come and get me ;)_

A soft growl came from his lips, as the picture disappeared within six seconds, not giving him enough time to appreciate her frame. He had taken Noelle a few times to the gym and he was beyond impressed at how well she kept up. It only made him want her ten times more, he had almost bent her over the bench and taken her right then and there but he waited the half hour it took to get her into his LA home. 

Shoving his phone into his back pocket, he ripped open the door, venturing out into the crowd filled convention, smiling and stopping to take pictures with the random fans that gushed over him. He soon spotted her, her hair tossed in a clip, leaving few of her curls caressing her face. She wore tight long sleeved coral dress that stopped mid thigh, leaving her legs glowing under the florescent light. He swallowed thickly as he approached Norman's booth, his eyes completely on her the whole way.

Noelle hardly noticed him staring if not for his voice snapping her out of her trance of trying to figure out what kind of clothes she should have her dear friend wear to the upcoming events, she looked up, her eyes dilating at the sight of Sean. Her tongue darted across her bottom lip, he always looked enticing, one of her favorite things about him. She found him to be sexy without him trying, "Hey, Sean." Her voice was always smooth, no matter how much he made her nervous. 

His mouth twitched, "Noelle," his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as Norman approached the two of them.

"We've got a few more hours of this and then we'll head back to the hotel to crash." Norman eyed the two suspiciously, catching the obvious sign of heated energy between the two. A smirk graced his lips as he walked off to tend to a fan that he had kept waiting for a moment. 

Noelle let her eyes trail over his broad shoulders before meeting his baby blues, "You shouldn't keep your fans waiting, Sean." Again with her velvet smooth voice, it almost sent chills down his back as she held out her arms for a hug. 

He obliged, tensing as she pressed her lips to his cheek, he squeezed her tight before his words started to chill her body, "You're  _mine_ later." Pulling away, he winked at her and returned to his own booth. The few hours that passed had passed by slowly, every movement she made was tantalizing, making him want to take her in front of everyone. Noelle was the only woman he had ever known to give him a hard on so unbelievably rock solid, that it hurt. It throbbed painfully as he watched her exit the car, the dress riding up on her way out, he gave a silent moan at her little dance to pull it back down. 

Noelle linked arms with Norman as they entered the hotel, her head flicking over her shoulder to give Sean a smug look, her eyes sparkling, her lip held in loose smirk. Sean hated to be teased but with Noelle, he didn't mind it, it made things interesting when it was his time to play. They entered the elevator, keeping up with mindless chatter.

Norman yawned, stretching as he rubbed his eyes, "I'm going to call Mingus and then I'm going to fucking sleep." 

Noelle smiled lightly, "Tell him I said hi." 

He chuckled, "I'll also tell him that you accepted his marriage proposal too." 

She giggled, giving him a small kiss on the cheek as they reached his floor. "Goodnight, Norm." Once he exited, her finger hesitantly pressed the close button. A smile gracing her lips as she felt a pair of rough hands grab at her waist, she purred, "Be a good boy and wait till we get to my room." 

Sean pressed his lips to her ear, his rough hands groping her through the soft fabric, "How about I take you right here, would that turn you on?" His hand roughly grabbed underneath her dress, rubbing her through her already soaked boy shorts, he growled in her ear, "You're fucking wet already, you slut." 

Noelle held back the moan, she pushed him away, her eyes narrowing, her breath shaky, "Not here." She smiled at his pout, pressing a gentle kiss on his neck, murmuring against his skin, "Don't look so sad, baby." She harshly pulled away the second the elevator dinged, her hands finding her hem to fix it in place as an elderly couple made their way inside, she gave them a soft smile and continued to wait till they reached her floor.

The second the doors opened on the tenth floor, she yanked on Sean's hand, guiding him down the halls until they reached her room, her hand reaching into her bra, she pulled out the key card, swiping it, she pushed open the door, leaving hardly any room to fully step into the room before her lips were connected to his. 

Sean grabbed the hem of her dress and ripped it off of her, revealing her to be in the same outfit his previous snap provided, his hands glided across her toned stomach and then around her back towards her hair to remove the clip. He tossed it to the side, ignoring the sound of it breaking against the wall, he guided her towards the bed, pushing her down on it, he started to unbuckle his pants. 

Reaching behind him, he grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, a soft moan came from his lips as she started to suck and tug on his nipple, her tongue tracing over every outline and curve of his body. She murmured various amounts of compliments as her hand dipped into his waistband of his underwear, stroking the member in her hand, her mouth kissing the tip before letting her tongue lap up the precum that surfaced already. Her fingers hooked his pants and yanked them to reveal all of him to her, a smile creeping onto her face as she took him in her hand and used her mouth to elicit a line of dirty words and insults. 

Sean reached for her hair, his hands tangling itself within her curls, he held her head still as he started to fuck her mouth, his head tossing back at the sensation, his eyes fluttering but the familiar feeling of his stomach tensing made him stop. He yanked her up, his mouth finding hers, his hands lowering down to her sides, resting just above her hips. His tongue battled for dominance, loving the fight she gave him, Noelle always challenged him. Constantly battling his sexist remarks, he loved it all. Her lashes on him for being a dick and calling him out on treating women like there were nothing more than a piece of ass.

She'd often call herself a hypocrite when she'd break down and let Sean have his way with her but he didn't think the same. Noelle was more than a piece of ass, she was so much more, he just didn't know how else to explain it other than through his sexual thirst for conquest. 

Noelle broke away from the kiss, gasping for air, giggling as he lifted her from the ground and threw her lightly on the bed, climbing over top of her, his mouth glued to her neck. Sucking and kissing the place he had been dreaming about all night. She arched her back as his hand found her heat, Sean groaned into her neck, "So fucking wet, baby." He kissed her all the way down until she whimpered for him to continue, he chuckled, his fingers grabbing a hold of the waistband, "I don't know, Ellie, you were being such a damn  _tease_ earlier." He removed his fingers, caressing the inside of her thigh, pressing a hot and wet kiss into her skin, "Using Norman against me, trying to make me jealous." 

She whimpered, "I'm sorry," sitting up on her elbows, a frenzy kind of look built into her eyes, "you know Norman can't make me like this." She buckled underneath his touch, he kissed everywhere other than where she wanted. 

He sighed against her skin, using his tongue to tease her, "Oh really?" He sucked hard on the inside of her thigh and released it with a loud pop, "Should we call him up, then?" His hands slowly started to work her boy shorts down, the scent of her sex made his mouth water. "What do you say about that? Hm?" His finger rubbed gently over her, making her shudder, "Babe, you're already dripping." A sly smile graced his lips as his tongue darted to taste her, "Like the idea of two different dicks, huh?" 

Noelle arched her back as he started to work his magic, moans and whimpers escaping her lips, her hand clutching the sheets. It wasn't that she hadn't thought about it, but she really hadn't. The idea of having both Sean and Norman tease and please her until she begged sounded amazing. But, she couldn't possibly think of actually sharing herself with Norman, she was so used to Sean's way of ravaging her. 

Sean had the habit of always stopping all mouth motion when she was just about to dive into the pool of pleasure, he kissed his way back up towards her mouth, his tongue swirling with hers, making sure she tasted herself. He moved her hips closer to his, letting her knees hug the bed with her feet dangling towards the floor. His positioned himself and in no time they were in pure bliss. His hips grinding into hers, his breaths short and heavy as more insults left his mouth. 

Noelle gripped his forearms as she begged for him to go harder, feeding into her wishes, Sean delivered. Sending her to softly scream out his time, her body clenching around him.

"Fuck, Ellie." He growled as he continued to slam into her, the bed started to hit the wall with every thrust, ignoring the possible irritation the neighboring room could be dealing with, he bent down to kiss her, his hands digging into her hips. 

It never took much for Noelle to reach her climax, Sean was talented in that department, he had given her multiple orgasms at one time and as much as he wanted to fuck her into the night, he couldn't hold out that much longer. 

"Come for me, baby." She whimpered, making his thrusts sloppy and out of rhythm. With one final thrust, he groaned and gripped her harder. He pulled out and collapsed next to her, but not before kissing her forehead. She giggled, her finger trailing of the V that was nicely defined, "This is going to an interesting tour." 

Sean chuckled, his lips turning upward into a sickening grin, "You know I was being serious about Norman, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's your choice. Would you like to see Norman involved with Sean and Noelle?
> 
> I've been obsessing over Sean lately, it could deal with the fact that I've finally reached season eight of Dexter and I'm constantly drooling over him every time he graces my screen.


End file.
